The present invention relates generally to an improved system for operatively connecting an arm, shear, or other xe2x80x9csecond memberxe2x80x9d to a boom of an excavator or like apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved system that facilitates connection of the second member to the distal end of the boom, and that also facilitates connection of the associated fluid cylinder to the second member. For ease of understanding the invention, it will be described with particular reference to excavators and the connection of an arm member to the distal end of the excavator boom and for connection of the arm cylinder to the arm. Of course, those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the invention has wider application and provides a system for connection/disconnection of any member or implement to the distal end of a boom, whether the boom is carried by an excavator or another prime mover such as a tractor, a backhoe, or the like.
Excavators are well known and widely used in various industries. Typically, such excavators include a boom extending from a base to an outwardly extending distal end, at which end an arm (or xe2x80x9cdipper stickxe2x80x9d) or another second member, such as a shear or a grapple, is attached. The arm pivots relative to the boom under the force of an arm fluid cylinder, and the distal end of the arm is adapted for operative securement of an implement thereto such as a shovel or bucket for removing and depositing earth or the like. Other industries, such as the materials handling industry, employ shears, grapples, magnets, and other such devices at the distal end of the arm. Regardless of the type of implement located at the end of the arm, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that an excavator employs fluid cylinders and the like for raising and lowering the boom, the arm, for moving the implement relative to the arm, and for operating any mechanisms of the implement, itself.
In a most basic arrangement, the arm or other second member is manually pinned to the distal end of the excavator boom, and the cylinder that pivots the arm (referred to herein as the xe2x80x9carm cylinderxe2x80x9d) is likewise manually pinned to the arm. These pinning operations require manual removal and replacement of pins through aligned apertures in the different members to achieve the desired engagement/disengagement. The removal and replacement of such pins involves manually and hydraulically manipulating the boom, the arm, and the arm cylinder, and sliding movement of the pin, itself, typically under force of one or more hammers. Obviously, the arm connection/disconnection operation is inconvenient, time-consuming, and difficult.
Second member quick couplings have been developed and have enjoyed commercial success. One suitable second member quick-coupling is commercially available from JRB Company, Inc., Akron, Ohio and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,625, the disclosure of which patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. Such quick-couplings are pinned to the distal end of the boom and, once in place, are adapted for selective connection to any of a wide variety of arms or other second members in a convenient and secure manner. More particularly, these prior quick couplings include mechanisms for selectively mating with and retaining the standard pins of an associated second member.
While the second member quick-coupling described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,625 has been found to be very advantageous, a need has been identified for an alternative connect/disconnection system for an arm or other second member that is smaller, lighter, and less expensive, while still providing fast, convenient, safe, and effective connection of an arm and or other second member to the distal end of a boom.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and non-obvious quick connect/disconnect system for an excavator arm or other second member is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the development, a quick connect/disconnect system for an arm of an excavator or other machine includes a boom comprising a distal end defining a first yoke structure comprising first and second yoke members, and each of the yoke members comprises an open pin-receiving recess. An arm includes a distal end adapted for operative connection to an associated work implement. The arm comprises first and second pin-ends projecting outwardly from opposite lateral sides of the arm. The first pin-end is seated in the pin-receiving recess of the first yoke member and said second pin-end is seated in the pin-receiving recess of the second yoke member. First and second arm keepers are located respectively adjacent the first and second pin-receiving recesses and selectively capture the first and second pin-ends in the first and second recesses.
In accordance with another aspect of the present development, a quick connect/disconnect system for an arm of an excavator or other machine includes a boom comprising a distal end including first and second open pin-receiving recesses. An arm comprises first and second pin-ends projecting outwardly from opposite lateral sides thereof. The first pin-end is seated in the first pin-receiving recess and the second pin-end is seated in the second pin-receiving recess. First and second arm-pin keepers are located respectively adjacent the first and second pin-receiving recesses and selectively capturing the first and second pin-ends in the first and second recesses.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present development, a machine comprises a boom and a fluid cylinder connected to the boom. A cylinder support assembly is connected to the boom or the fluid cylinder and is adapted for temporarily supporting the fluid cylinder relative to the boom. The cylinder support assembly is selectively movable from a storage position to an extended operative position. The cylinder support assembly supports the fluid cylinder and maintains the fluid cylinder in a select position relative to the boom when in the extended operative position.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a system for operatively connecting a second member to an associated boom in a simple and effective manner without requiring alignment of apertures and insertion of multiple pins through the aligned apertures.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a quick connect/disconnect system for an excavator arm or other second member that eliminates the need to manually remove and insert pins with hammers and the like.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a system for connecting an arm or other second member to the distal end of a boom, and for connecting an arm cylinder to the arm or other second member, wherein rotation of the connector pins is prevented to minimize the points where lubrication is required.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in its provision of a quick connect/disconnect system for an arm or other second member, wherein an assembly is provided to support the arm cylinder in a select position spaced from the boom to facilitate connection/disconnection of the arm cylinder in the arm connection/disconnection operation.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding the following specification.